


A Brief Sojourn Into MMVIII

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [320]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: 2008, F/M, M/M, United Kingdom, United States
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ A quick look at who was who and what was what in the International Year of the Potato (!) which brought us a certain baby in a trench-coat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookworm4ever81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm4ever81/gifts).



**Family Ties 2008**

[](https://postimg.cc/LqjrjCb4)  
[](https://forensicanthropologist.net/salary)  
Selected descendants of Sherlock (♦) and John (●), in case the family tree which should be above does not work.

HAWKE and BUCKINGHAM

Petronius (formerly Freewill) Hawke was from a Puritan family but assisted with the escape of the future King Charles the Second after the disaster at Worcester in 1651. Lord Harry Hawke III was the illegitimate and posthumous son of the ill-starred Lord Tobias Hawke II and was raised as Mary Hawke's offspring so that he could inherit.   
The Buckinghams were and still are neighbours of the Hawkes in Wiltshire's Bourne Valley. James Buckingham (1774-1815) died at the Battle of Waterloo and his heroic actions there led to his family being given a sizeable estate by a grateful nation; James' third son George married Alexandra Hawke (1799-1869).

1\. **LORD PETRONIUS** (1622-1687; lord from 1668)  
→2. **LADY JANE** (1648-1688), affair with King Charles II of England and Scotland (1630-1685)  
→→3. **LORD STEPHEN I** (1668-1731)  
→→→4. PAUL (1692-1722)  
→→→→5. **LORD HARRY I** (1720-1787)  
→→→→→6. **LORD TOBIAS I** (1750-1820)  
→→→→→→7. **LORD HARRY II** (1778-1828)  
→→→→→→→8. **LORD ALEXANDER** (1798-1831)  
→→→→→→→→ 9. **LORD STEPHEN II** (1818-1879, abdicated 1860-1862)   
→→→→→→→→→10. **LORD TOBIAS II** (1842-1862)   
→→→→→→→→→→11. **LORD HARRY III** (1862-1931), m. Alice Smith ♦ (1875-1933)  
→→→→→→→→→→→12. **LORD TOBIAS III** ♦ (1893-1950)   
→→→→→→→→→→→12. TRELAWNEY ♦ (1893-1969), relationship with Tantalus Holmes (1884-1980)  
→→→→→→→→→→→12. **BARON HARRY I** ♦ (1900-1990)  
→→→→→→→→→→→→13. **BARON TOBIAS I** ♦ (1923-1990), m. Anne Gilchrist (1922-1954)  
→→→→→→→→→→→→→14. **BARON HARRY II** ♦ (1944-2005)   
→→→→→→→→→→→→→→15. **BARON TOBIAS II** ♦ (b. 1966)  
→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→16. TOBIAS ♦ (b. 1986), m. Ursula Arras ● (b. 1986)  
→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→17. HARRY ♦● (b. 2007)  
→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→17. TOBIAS ♦● (b. 2007)  
→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→17. DEAN ♦● (b. 2008)  
→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→16. STEPHEN ♦ (b. 1986)  
→→→→→→→→→→→→→→15. HARRY ♦ (b. 1966)  
→→→→→→→→→→→→→→15. TERTIUS ♦ (b. 1966)  
→→→→→→→→→→→→→14. LION ♦ (b. 1945)   
→→→→→→→→→→→→→14. HEREWARD ♦ (1946-2007)   
→→→→→→→→→→→→→14. TORRIN ♦ (b. 1948)   
→→→→→→→→→→→→→14. TRELAWNEY ♦ (b. 1949)   
→→→→→→→→→→→→→14. THOR ♦ (b. 1949)   
→→→→→→→→→→→→13. HARRY ♦ (1924-1944)  
→→→→→→→→→10. **LORD THEOBALD** (1860-1893)  
→→→→→→→→→10. MARY (1841-1922), m. Henry Buckingham II (1837-1901)  
→→→→→→→→→→11. Henry Buckingham III (1863-1948)  
→→→→→→→→→→→12. Hereward Buckingham (1885-1970)  
→→→→→→→→→→→→13. Henry Buckingham IV (1903-1991)  
→→→→→→→→→→→→13. Horatio Buckingham (1906-1983)  
→→→→→→→→→→→→13. William Buckingham (1908-1991)  
→→→→→→→→→→→→→14. Catherine Buckingham (1931-2001), m. Christian Holmes I; see under Holmes.  
→→→→→→→→→→→12. Lion Buckingham [adopted] (1885-1966)  
→→→→→→→8. ALEXANDRA (1799-1869), m. George Buckingham (1796-1856)  
→→→→→→→→9. Henry Buckingham I (1820-1880)  
→→→→→→→→→10. Henry Buckingham II (1837-1901); see above.  
→2. CATHERINE (1646-1699), m. Neil Rosen (1638-1701); descent to Rebecca Rosen, mother of Sherlock Holmes I.

The observant reader will of course deduce that a) Baron Tobias II is the eleventh cousin three times removed to Queen Elizabeth II (b. 1926), and b) Harry Buckingham (1862-1931) who later became Lord Harry Hawke III and, unknowingly, Sherlock Holmes I's son-in-law, was also Sherlock's seventh cousin twice removed. Simples!

֍

HOLMES

Note that there are two lines of descent here; the blood line from the original Sherlock Holmes and the 'name line' from Tantalus Holmes. The latter was nominally the nephew of the former but was in fact the son of the satyric King Tane of Strafford Island (1865-1965) who had an affair with Sherlock's sister-in-law Rachael; however he retained the Holmes name in honour of his 'uncle'.

1\. SHERLOCK I (1854-1939), affair with Amelia Everett, later Dundas (1856-1930)  
→2. George Smith ♦ (1875-1880)  
→2. Alice Smith ♦ (1875-1933), m. Lord Harry Hawke III (1862-1931):  
→→3. Lord Tobias Hawke III ♦ (1893-1950)   
→→3. Trelawney Hawke ♦ (1893-1969), relationship with Tantalus Holmes (1884-1980)  
→→3. Baron Harry Hawke I ♦ (1900-1990)  
→→→4. Baron Tobias Hawke I ♦ (1923-1990), m. Violet Henriksen† (1934-2007)  
→→→→5. Mary Hawke ♦ (b. 1956), m. CHRISTIAN II (b. 1955):  
→→→→→6. CHRISTIAN III ♦ (b. 1983), m. Elaine Watson ● (b. 1983):  
→→→→→→7. VICTOR ♦● (b. 2005)  
→→→→→→7. VALIANT ♦● (b. 2005)  
→→→→→→7. SHERLOCK II ♦● (b. 2006)  
→→→→→→7. LUCIUS II ♦● (b. 2006)  
→→→→→→7. VIOLA ♦● (b. 2007)  
→→→→→→7. CHRISTIAN IV ♦● (b. 2008)  
→→→→→6. HARRY ♦ (b. 1985)  
→→→→→6. SHERE ♦ (b. 1986), c.p. St. John Watson ● (b. 1987); for issue see Watson-Holmes.  
→→→→→6. MARY ♦ (b. 1987), m. Benjamin Jackson-Giles III‡ (b. 1987)  
→→→→→→7. Benjamin Jackson-Giles IV ♦ (b. 2008)  
† A direct descendant of both Valiant Henriksen (1862-1949) and Victor Henriksen (1843-1933).  
‡ Great-great-grandson of Benjamin Jackson-Giles I (1884-1960).

1\. King Tane of Strafford Island (1865-1965), affair with Rachael Holmes (1849-1933) wife of Mycroft Holmes.  
→2. TANTALUS (1884-1980), relationship with Trelawney Hawke (1893-1969)  
→→3. KHALID/CARL (1902-1983)  
→→→4. CHRISTIAN I (b. 1930), m. Catherine Buckingham (1931-2007)  
→→→→5. CHRISTIAN II (b. 1955), m. Mary Hawke, see above.  
→→→→5. KARL (b. 1956)  
→→3. 127 others (estimated)

֍

WATSON  
1\. JOHN I (1852-1939), affair with Lisa Braeden, later Warburton (1863-1907)  
→2. BENJAMIN I ● (1885-1970):  
→→3. BENJAMIN II ● (1911-1995):  
→→→4. SHERLOCK ● (1936-2007)   
→→→4. HAMON I ● (1937-2006):  
→→→→5. BENJAMIN III ● (b. 1958)  
→→→→5. EDWARD ● (b. 1959), m. Jean Macdonald†:  
→→→→→6. ELAINE ● (b. 1983), m. Christian Holmes III (b. 1983); for issue see Holmes.  
→→→→→6. AJAX ● (b. 1984)  
→→→→→6. ACHILLES ● (b 1984)  
→→→→→6. TANTALUS ● (b. 1986):  
→→→→→→7. BENJAMIN IV ● (b. 2005)  
→→→→→→7. HAMON II ● (b. 2006)  
→→→→→→7. JACK II ● (b. 2008)  
→→→→→→7. JOHN IV ● (b. 2008)  
→→→→→6. ST. JOHN ● (b. 1987), c.p. Shere Holmes ♦ (b. 1986); for issue see Watson-Holmes.  
→→→4. JOHN III ● (1938-2000)   
→→3. JOHN II ● (1912-1973)   
→→3. ANNE ● (1914-1974)   
→→3. SARAH ● (1921-1977), m. Mark Arras (1925-1998)  
→→→4. Dean Arras ● (b. 1955)  
→→→→5. Ursula Arras ● (b. 1986), m. Tobias Hawke (b. 1986); for issue see Hawke.  
→→3. HENRY ● (1921-1960), m. Millicent Winchester (1930-1979), for issue see Winchester.  
† Great-great-granddaughter of Fraser Macdonald I (1850-1941).

֍

WATSON-HOLMES  
1\. SHERE Holmes ♦ (b. 1986), c.p. ST. JOHN Watson ● (b. 1987)  
→→2. CASTIEL ♦● (b. 2008)  
→→2. JAMES ♦● (b. 2008)

֍

WINCHESTER  
1\. John Watson I (1852-1939), affair with Lisa Braeden, later Warburton (1863-1907)  
→2. Benjamin Watson I ● (1885-1970)   
→→3. Henry Watson ● (1921-1960), m. MILLICENT Winchester (1930-1979)  
→→→4. JOHN ● (1959-2007):  
→→→→5. DEAN ● (b. 1979)  
→→→→5. SAMUEL ● (b. 1983)

Notes:  
c.p. = civil partnership

֍


	2. Chapter 2

**New Words Of 2008**  
bitcoin  
blamestorming (a meeting held to dodge blame for a failure)  
credit crunch  
dumpster fire  
hockey mom  
hypermiling (maximising a car's efficiency)  
mansplaining  
photobombing  
plutoid (dwarf planet orbiting beyond Neptune)  
Spotify  
staycation  
topless meeting ( _no_ , a meeting at which laptops are banned)

Two which have not caught on – yet – were _Recombobulation Area_ , introduced by a Milwaukee airport to describe where passengers were reunited with their belongings, and _PUMAs_ , sore Hillary Clinton supporters who refused to accept defeat (it stood for Party Unity My Ass!).

֍

**New Things/Events In 2008**  
The Bionic Hand  
FiveThirtyEight (website)  
Haumea and Makemake (recognized as dwarf planets)  
Hulu  
The Large Hadron Collider  
Retail DNA tests

֍

**USA Towns Incorporated In 2008**  
As a point of reference, the USA currently has over three hundred cities with over 100,000 people in them.  
Menifee CA (90,595)  
Dunwoody GA (48,733)  
Wildomar CA (36,932)  
Nowthen MN (4,699)  
Weston Lakes TX (2,482)   
Hideout UT (678)  
Fairland IN (584)  
Garden Prairie IL (352)   
Sammons Point IN (273)  
Staples TX (220)  
Independence UT (169)  
Jenkinsville SC (46)

Population figures show the latest available figures (2010-2017). Nowthen changed their names in the process from Burns Township. Sammons Point had been incorporated in 2006 and disincorporated in 2007, while Garden Prairie was subsequently disincorporated (2010).

֍


	3. Chapter 3

**January 2008**  
USA: Joe Biden, Rudy Giuliani and John Edwards all drop out of the forthcoming presidential race.  
USA: A writers' guild strike leads to the Golden Globe Awards not being broadcast. The strike would also be responsible for Season Three of some show called _'Supernatural'_ being the shortest ever at just sixteen episodes. That'll never last.  
USA: Three years after starring in 'Brokeback Mountain', actor Heath Ledger dies of an accidental prescription drugs overdose.  
USA/UK: There is a stock market crash, fuelled by the sub-prime mortgage crisis of the previous year.  
UK: The Tower Colliery, the last deep-level coal mine in Wales, closes.  
UK: Death of TV presenter Jeremy Beadle (born 1948).  
UK: Three million people have been affected by the norovirus stomach bug.  
Europe: Malta and (Southern) Cyprus adopt the euro, as do the British military enclaves on Cyprus, Akrotiri and Dhekelia.  
Oceania: Sir Edmund Hillary (born 1919), one of the first two men to conquer Everest, dies.

 **February 2008**  
USA: Mitt Romney drops out of the forthcoming presidential race.  
USA: The stock market plunges another 370 points.  
USA: _'No Country For Old Men'_ wins Best Picture at the 80th Oscars, which draws a record low viewership of 31.8 million.  
USA: The Grammy's votes Amy Winehouse's _'Rehab'_ their Record of the Year (again, not televised because of the writers' guild strike).  
UK: Parliament appeals a ruling that it has to release details of MPs expenses under a Freedom of Information Request, the beginnings of the expenses scandal that broke in 2009.  
UK The Market Rasen Earthquake, measuring 5.2 on the Richter Scale, is felt across the country causing some damage to buildings.  
UK: The government nationalizes Northern Rock bank.  
Europe: Kosovo declares independence from Serbia.

 **March 2008**  
USA: John McCain secures the Republican nomination for the forthcoming presidential election.  
USA: New York Governor Eliot Spitzer is forced to resign over links to a prostitution ring.  
USA: ABC News faces controversy when they selectively edit broadcasts of Jeremiah Wright, pastor to Barack Obama, 'accidentally' omitting anti-American remarks.  
USA: Death of actor Richard Widmark (born 1914).  
USA: CBS' _'The Young And The Restless'_ marks its 35th anniversary.  
UK: Heathrow Airport's Terminal Five opens with all the co-ordination and good management you'd expect. Over 500 flights are cancelled.  
UK: Death of science-fiction author Arthur C. Clarke (born 1917).  
Africa: The rebellion on the Comoros island of Anjouan is suppressed.  
Asia: Bhutan holds its first ever democratic elections.

 **April 2008**  
USA: Pope Benedict XVI visits Washington DC and New York.  
USA: Death of actor Charlton Heston (born 1923).  
USA: ABC's _'General Hospital'_ marks its 45th anniversary.  
UK: The Brown government scrapped the 10p tax rate, but was forced to raise allowances to compensate. With National Insurance the base rate is effectively 32%; in 1874 it had been 1%.  
UK: The inquest into the death of Diana Princess of Wales records a verdict of accidental death.  
UK: First successful operation to implant a bionic eye.  
Europe: Berlin's Templehof Airport, founded 1923 and famed for its role in the Berlin Airlift, closes amid controversy.

 **May 2008**  
USA: A week of severe tornadoes causes widespread damage in the Mid-West.  
USA: _'Iron Man'_ and _Sex In The City_ both achieve box-office success.  
UK: Boris Johnson defeats Ken Livingstone to become Mayor of London. Construction begins on the London Olympics Stadium.  
UK: After parliament loses its appeal against the release of MPs' expenses, the office of former prime minister Tony Blair claims that his expense receipts had been 'shredded by mistake' (stop laughing _at once!)_. It is later revealed that this was a lie; no-one dies from shock. MPs will make another attempt early the following year to prevent details of their rampant fraud and corruption from emerging then will only agree to release heavily redacted 'information', but a rather unfortunate leak means that the public will discover just what a conniving bunch of lying liars they are. Of 650 MPs some 641 will be shown to have broken the rules; only four will ever serve jail time.  
UK: The Conservatives win the Crewe & Nantwich by-election on a swing of 17.6% from Labour. They also gain over 330 seats at the local elections while Labour lose 250.  
UK: Soap _'Emmerdale'_ airs its 5000th episode.  
Asia: At least 87,000 people die in the Sichuan Earthquake in China.  
Asia: Cyclone Nargis kills 138,000 people in Myanmar (Burma).  
Asia: Nepal becomes a republic.

 **June 2008**  
USA: Barack Obama wins the Democratic nomination for the forthcoming presidential election. Hillary Clinton had received more popular votes but Obama won the delegate count by about 6%.  
USA: Deaths of singer Bo Diddley (born 1928) and actress Cyd Charisse (born 1936).  
USA: Film _'The Incredible Hulk'_ performs poorly at the box office.  
USA: Hunter of the supernatural Dean Winchester is badly injured in a hell-hound attack, but somehow survives.  
UK: Gretna and Halifax Town Football Clubs both fold. In both cases 'phoenix' clubs will rise to replace them.  
UK/Europe: The Irish Republic votes to reject the European Union's Lisbon Treaty. They are told to vote again and will pass it in 2009. British prime minister Gordon Brown had promised a referendum, but ratted on his word by claiming that a few minor word changes meant it was now Not The Lisbon Treaty. So there!  
Europe: Spain wins the Euro 2008 football (soccer) tournament in Austria and Switzerland.   
Europe: Death of fashion designer Yves Saint Laurent (born 1936).

 **July 2008**  
USA: Death of actress Estelle Getty (born 1923).  
USA: ABC's _'One Life To Live'_ marks its 40th anniversary.  
USA: Batman film _'The Dark Knight'_ takes a stunning $150 million on its opening weekend.  
UK: As the economy rocks, one poll puts the Conservatives 20% ahead of Labour. The Scottish Nationalists gain Glasgow East from Labour at a by-election on a swing of 22.6%.

 **August 2008**  
US: In the presidential campaign, Republican candidate John McCain admits that he does not know how many houses he and his wife own. As you do.  
US: Death of singer-songwriter Isaac Hayes (born 1942).  
US: Four years after so nearly becoming vice-president, John Edwards is revealed to have fathered an illegitimate child. Subsequent revelations about payments arising from this matter will end his political career.  
China: At the Beijing Olympics the USA comes second behind China (36 gold, 38 silver and 36 bronze medals) and the UK comes fourth (19 gold, 15 silver and 13 bronze medals).  
Europe: Georgia invades the breakaway region of Russian-speaking South Ossetia, but is swiftly defeated by Russia.

 **September 1-17, 2008**  
USA: The government takes control of the two largest mortgage lenders, Fannie Mae and Freddie Mac.  
USA: Lehman Brothers investment bank files for bankruptcy.  
USA: Hurricane Ike claims 195 lives across Cuba and Texas.  
USA: Supernatural hunter Dean Winchester visits seer Pamela Barnes, who tracks down one 'Castiel' as his saviour.  
UK: Over a thousand properties are damaged by floods in Morpeth, Northumberland.   
UK: A fire breaks out on a train in the Channel Tunnel.  
UK: The last ever episode of _'Grange Hill'_ is aired (started 1978).  
UK: David Cairns MP is the second of three ministers to lose their jobs that month for demanding prime minister Gordon Brown face a leadership contest.   
Europe: The Large Hadron Collider is started on the 10th; the failure of a magnet on the 19th will lead to costly repairs.

֍

**Thursday September 18, 2008**  
USA; The first of a two-day run on the money markets which comes perilously close to engendering a stock market collapse.  
USA: John McCain's bid for the presidency was backed by some personage called Donald Trump. Wonder whatever happened to him....?  
USA: Top of the charts is _'Whatever You Like'_ by T.I.   
USA: Most popular TV show that week is _'Dancing With The Stars'_ whose three editions took 1st, 4th, and 9th places. Also in the top five were _'Desperate Housewives', 'Grey's Anatomy'_ and _'NCIS'. 'American Idol'_ will be the most popular show that season.  
USA: _'Devil Bones'_ by Kathy Reichs has just replaced Sean Williams' _'The Force Unleashed'_ atop the New York Times Bestseller list. Creepily the latter was in turn replaced the following week by Christine Feehan's _'Dark Curse'!_  
USA: New release _'Burn After Reading'_ is the number one film at box offices across the country. _'Mamma Mia'_ is still popular and would end as the fifth most successful film that year after _'The Dark Knight'_ (which grossed nearly $1 billion!), _'Indiana Jones And The Kingdom Of The Crystal Skull', 'Kung Fu Panda'_ and _'Hancock'._  
USA: The Chevrolet Impala is the eighth-best bestselling car in the USA, at just over half the sales of the leading Ford F-Series. The Chevrolet Silverado was second; the company also rolled out the first Volt (electric car) although full production would not start until 2010.  
Africa: The last of four days of Rwanda's national election.  
South America: It is Chile's National Day,   
Europe: It is Navy Day in Croatia and the Day of National Music in Azerbaijan.

֍


End file.
